A Gift From the Heart
by Alaura Nova Shadowmane
Summary: On the snow covered roof top Batman gets an unexpected Christmas surprise…


** A Gift From the Heart  
**

**Disclaimer : All characters belong to DC Comics  
**

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all you Batman and Wonder Woman fans. This is my Christmas gift to all of you . Enjoy and thank you .  
**

* * *

Summary : On the snow covered roof top Batman gets an unexpected surprise…

* * *

In the distance, rustle of city life elevated from the rooftops as airy snow trickled from the thick ashen cloud cover above. Peaceful melodies matched the steady rhythm of her heart as her strong hand grasped the frozen cement ledge of the MCU. The bolted down searchlight projected the emblem of the Dark Knight into the atmosphere that gave a silent promise to all those who looked up at it with heavy hearts that the dawn was coming.

The radio transmitter from Justice League Watch tower buzzed in her left ear as ruby stained blades parted - releasing an exhale of impatience.

Her body was pulsing with infusing thoughts of having a few brawls with some random muggers that crossed her path. Instead she remained in position at her post. Cherry red boots tapped the cement as reflections of soft glows, that red and green Christmas lights produced, became captured in the golden tiara that lay on her forehead. She dropped her head, sea water eyes becoming fixated on the couples below. Men and women holding hands and discussing plans for their future.

This was a whole new experience for the Princess of Amazons - seeing mortals living a life that they were molded to endure with trials and victories. Were mortals destined to have unforgiving endings to their lives? She had read murder stories from columns of the Daily Planet and Gotham Times.

"How could mankind become monsters overnight?" She questioned that concept knowing that there was no answer to seek for such a question. Mortals in her dazzling eyes had choices to bear. They chose to be villains ready to destroy lives or heroes ready to save lives. "Was there such a thing as good will towards mankind? What is so special about this very night?"

Feeling constricted with raging thoughts, she clasped her lips together and slammed her eyelids shut, letting the breeze of frosty December air zip across her amber-golden flesh as the sound of fluttering from the umbra of the roof grabbed her attention. Her heart was lofty and her lips cleaved showing gleaming ivories.

Nothing but ambiance could be heard as she turned and peered at the dark silhouette stepping forward from the engulfing darkness.

A metal shaped batarang whipped into the air and struck the lever switch, instantly turning the searchlight off.

Diana turned her gaze at the dimness of the rooftop. "Patience Di," she muttered underneath her breath. She was bold entering into the territory of the Batman, expecting a trademark necrosis glare and a growling lecture.

The watchful protector of this city stood motionless, cape draped over his shapely plated shoulders. Eyes burning like an eternal flame of endless shadow showing only intensity as the glows from the street lights below became imprisoned within the hues of rich ginger and evergreen lush.

He stared at her black Parda overcoat which was comfortably worn over her armor underneath, long strands of somber raven hair flowed to her defined shoulders. Ruby star-shaped earrings dangled from her ears as she tucked her hair back.

Nippy air had dropped in temperature. The smell of ambrosial majesty from her essence wafted in his nostrils as he exhaled, displaying foggy breath in the wintery wind. Eyes under the graphite slits locked into a lagoon of tranquil vast oceans of the purity. He narrowed his eyes downward, smirking slightly as they gazed at the dahlia boots. Plump thin lips became curved showing, indents in his flesh he spoke in a raspy whisper.

"Diana," He tasted the sugary name on his moist lips. That was the only word he could muster his throat to release into the open air. He was bewitched by her heavenly beauty. "What are you doing here?"

She harkened to the firmness in his grinding voice. Her ruby lips curved forming a perfectly aligned smile as the apples of her cheeks became pronounced, revealing the deep intents of her jawline. "I wanted to see you..."

"You could've met me back at the cave. Why here? Now?" His tone wasn't disapproving however immensely curious of what she was up to. She suspected as much, she knew it was around this hour he was close to finishing up his patrol for the early morning.

"Tonight is a special night..." She coaxed him. A sultry smile came over her lips that made him burn with the desire to lift her off her feet and assault her lips with his own.

Despite his desire, the implication of her words steeled him and he gazed at her with a look followed by, "What are you up to, Princess?" His baritone voice took on a husky tone that made her shiver fervently.

Without any further thought, she stepped closer to him as his arms parted, reaching out for her. Feeling the heat rub off his Kevlar body armor as she paced her breath and impacted her body into his embrace. Black memory cloth wrapped around her body as she rested against his chest. He was sheltering her, protecting her from the bitterness of the cold.

"I just had to see you... Wanted to..." Diana whispered against his cowled ear.

She rocked against him, pressing her breasts into his torso as they pressed into the center of his chest, touching the bat insignia. He ran his gripping gloved hands down her back.

"Then that makes two of us..." He growled.

Batman moved quickly, instantly using his lips to capture her opened mouth as she tried to speak his name. His hand ran through the thick slightly curly strands as he kissed her with fervid ecstasy that could melt the snow piling around their boots. He bent her downwards, one hand supporting her back and the other tenderly holding her head as he took her deeper covering her lips until both tips of their tongues adjoined, creating a spark of electricity as ignited satisfaction brushed over their bodies.

She moaned into his mouth, as his hands sloped down her curvy hour glass hips. He was indulging every luster of her. The flawless beauty that the gods blessed her with and the love she poured out.

Her hands moved onto his shoulders, touching the memory cloth as he pulled away his lips away and moved them into her graceful neck - sucking the flesh as she quaked from the impacting heat she felt. She gripped his shoulders, feeling the strength of his muscles under her fingertips.

Diana rubbed her sleek toned thighs against his as they fell backwards into the snow. She brushed off her coat off before she pinned him down, hands holding his wrists as he gave her a breathless nod. "Take it off..." Sweat was producing with his combusted flesh as he bellowed in an animalistic tone, feeling the hair underneath become drenched.

She grabbed both sides of the graphite cowl and removed it gently, throwing it aside as a chasm of hazel stared back with a shining promise that no words could speak during this moment.

She studied his features tenderly. Sloped thin nose, thin 'm' shaped lip on the top and plump at the bottom that curled when he smiled as she ran her fingers through dark chocolate hair with tinges of cinnamon. Her finger touched the cleft above the detailed line of his upper lip.

Bruce placed his gloved hand on her cheek. "Princess..." He spoke in a hushed tone. Watching her beam as he reeled his head closer and assaulted her lips again and again, flavoring the pleasure of the woman he loved more than anything in this world. She was his beacon of renewed hope inside the dark cavity of a world that had once consumed his heart that had forced him to cloak himself from tenderness and human compassion.

On this crisp Christmas Eve, he was going to claim her, and she him, with a combustion that kindled both their souls. Diana closed her eyes and cosset as he tilted back feeling the firmness of her breasts pushed against his hard muscle. Steadying his daring gaze as his lips broke he surveyed her body - perfect in every detail. A Greek masterpiece that was unveiled before him. She was sculpted with no flaws. No wrinkles just pure symmetry.

She met his hunger as she kissed his rosy amber plasm. This was sheer Christmas bliss that they shared. A perfect gift to a man and a woman during this midnight air as church bells chimed a gentle tune through the airways.

Diana jerked away, her hands cupped his face, fingers sliding back the bangs that dangled to his eyebrows. They had welcomed both hearts this snowy evening that was a symbolic one of profound love.

She peered affectionately into pools of melted caramel with fusion of minty emerald. His chest rose as he aligned his lips against her own. "Bruce," she managed to stay as rim flesh divided.

He said nothing for a moment. "Yeah," his vocal cords produced in a somber tone. She could hear him release a sigh from his nose. Shadows were engraved on the left side of his face, making the skin grow a tinge darker. Soulful lure was entranced as he licked his lips. Snowflakes fell in the locks of ruffled hair. She dug her hands through the drenched strands, moving down his strong jawline and then to his fusing armored chest.

Bruce was gasping for breath, looking overwhelmed.

"What do you want for Christmas?" she questioned coolly, casting a glance at the statue like expression he gave. His eyes were still and he breathed calmly. A paused lingered as she stared into the keyholes of his guarded soul. She was waiting for him to open those lips and confess the truth.

Finally a surge of breath released. "I don't want anything." He expressed a frown, trying to keep the truth and pain concealed. How could he desire anything for this festive season of love? He had lost that comfortable feeling of love on the night the two people he loved were taken by two bullets.

He had become hardened to any childhood fantasy of the magic of Christmas. No cheer was written on his sharp featured face, no logic of believing in the unseen world that only pure hearts searched for. He was cold to this season and all the traditions that it brought forth.

Bruce shifted his eyes to the cowl lying in the snow. It reminded him of the 'Ghost of Christmas Future' in the Charles Dickens immortal classic - the Christmas Carol. He wore a black cloak and death always followed him like a shadow that crept on the brick walls of his city. Criminality feared him as that dreaded grim ethereal being as he passed judgment upon their corrupted souls.

He turned his focus back on Diana. She was angelic and radiant, full of virtue and the giving spirit.

"Bruce there has to be something that you want?" He heard her voice say. "Something that you need in this world?"

He mused in his thoughts as the wails of police sirens were calling out to him. "There is is nothing out there." He arose and quickly swiped the cowl. With a rapid pace, his gloved hands slid the grim mask over his handsome features and he was now the Batman. A haunted wraith on this Christmas night.

Diana straightened onto her feet. "Tell me what you want?" She was intrepid towards that question.

Batman turned to look at her. He unhooked the grappling gun from his hostler that hung on the side of left thigh. He hopped onto the ridge of the roof, ready to jump into the air and glide to the awaiting threat that laid ahead. A harsh breeze of snow flurries pricked his chin.

"I will use the lasso of truth on you," Diana coaxed.

"It wouldn't work, princess. I have disciplined my mind well enough to withstand the effects your rope has on a mortal's mind."

Diana bit her bottom lip and lowered her head.

atman sensed her dismal. He placed his hand on left side of his chest and then turned back to her. Without any fair warning Diana lunged at him and wrapped her strong arms around his shoulders. "Princess, I really... mphhh..." She crashed her lips hard into his, sucking the air from his lungs as they lifted into the air she could feel his heart rate increasing as he held on tightly to her body. Not letting go.

She brought him closer to the foggy clouds; tips of his sharp-edged ears touched the particles of ice crystals. His cape billowed as she felt body snug into hers. Muscles were stiffening. She smirked. "It's okay, Bruce. I won't let you fall." She was calm with her words as he lowered his eyes down to the world of jewels underneath them. Endless golden lights twinkled in the drifts of snow.

"I wanted to give you something that was meaningful." She paused. "Look at your city, Bruce."

The crease of his lips parted as he took it all in. His irises caught spectrum's of brilliant blues and light purples as he blinked, taking in his own mental picture of this moment. Tears threatened to escape from his eyes and in this rare instance, he allowed them to fall freely as a line of internal water leaked out from the slits of his cowl. He was holding a sanctuary in his heart as it was melting. He gazed down at his beautiful city with a proud look.

Diana smiled. "Tell me what you see?"

"Hope." The man underneath the cowl answered softly.

Batman felt a surge of gratitude for the woman beside him. A woman he, for so long, had neglected to reveal the true depth of his feelings towards. He moved his lips forward as they touched her own and kissed her with a thankful spirit as the shroud of grief peeled off his soul. He pulled his lips a few inches and breathed. "You…"

Diana raised an eyebrow, thinking at he was trying to say "thank-you" to her. "You're welcome Bruce."

"No." He swallowed. "I want you, Diana." He said in a rasp. "You're all I want."

She settled them down to a nearby rooftop as she listened to the softened heart of Bruce Wayne produce touching words of truth.

"Diana of Themyscira." Batman confessed in a shaky voice. "I have something to give to you." He affirmed, thinking that all these enduring years of watching her in the battles they faced around the world and on distant planets. Watching her mature into a strong woman of strength and beauty.

She was his shield and sword that pierced the darkness that imprisoned the very sense of humanity that dwelt deep within the abyss of his wary soul. He pressed the graphite into her forehead. "Something that I should of told you years ago..." His bleeding heart was thumping faster.

The was a long moment of silence. She don't know how to react as he continued.

"Princess, you have to know the truth of how I feel about you." His jaw was tensing as hesitation was taking wing. This was his only chance. If there was one gift she would truly appreciate, he knew it would be the truth. He placed his hand on the side of her face with affection. "I..." He trailed off. "I'm not good at this..." Concealed thoughts of people he lost flashed before his eyes. He wore the mask to protect the people that he cared about. This Amazon warrior princess was the one that he cherished deeply.

Batman crossed to the ledge and placed his hands on the cement, gripping the crumbling pieces with his curled fingers. Diana stood behind him, hand on his shoulder. "Bruce?"

"Diana," He started over. "Princess," His throat was strangling the right words. "You're the only woman that I love. You're my princess. Always have been." His voice was the tone of the honest Bruce Wayne - a slight slur with his words. He turned, showing eyes of truth. He could hear her take a sharp intake of breath, her ocean blue eyes glimmering with hope.

"I love you Diana," his tone left no room for doubt.

Her lips widened with a gleaming smile "I love you..." His warm lips had covered hers and his arms wrapped around her body before she could finish the sentence. With her Amazon strength she lifted him off the ground.

Misty shafts of the full moon above reflected off the surface of the cowl. Christmas had come to Gotham City and to the heart of the silent guardian as he clasped her lips once more before saying the phrase that he thought was forgotten as she lowered him to ground level. "Merry Christmas, Princess." A faint whisper rattled through her ear drums as she felt the cold enter her body.

Diana darted her eyes opened only to find a set of footprints near the ledge.

He was gone.

Flat in the crisp snow, a red rose was waiting for her. She lifted the flower and smelt the sweetness of the pedals. Her lips parted into a loving smile and she spoke a humble word into the air.

"Merry Christmas, Bruce."


End file.
